Direct Orders
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Athens... Full Summary inside. WARNINGS: Bondage,Swearing, Smut,Lemon.BlackHawk. Part of the 'LET ME LOVE YOU' series.


**Fanfic:****Direct Orders, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22017.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers, I never have and I probably never will... And if I did Clint and Natasha would have hooked up long before now.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count:**** 3,960****.****  
****Author's Note:****I decided to do this one-shot about what happened in Athens (read 'Let Me Love You Ch. 9' if you are confused about what the hell I'm talking about). After an excellent conversation with **_**Precious93**_**, I decided to take her excellent advice (**_**dominant Clint is always necessary...**_** which I totally agree with) and wrote exactly how Clint **_**punished **_**Natasha in Athens.**

**So **_**Precious93**_**, here's a late birthday present :)****.**** Hope it's a good one... And (late) Happy Birthday****.**

**Summary:****This takes place three years before the events of 'Let Me Love You,' two years before Iron Man 2 and one and a half years before the Avengers. Natasha disobeyed direct orders from Clint... Resulting in the building she was in almost blowing up while she was still inside. When they get back to the same house, Clint makes one thing clear to the ex-Russian; she will be **_**punished**_** whenever she disobeys his orders. WARNINGS: Bondage, Swearing, Smut, Lemon. BlackHawk. Part of the 'LET ME LOVE YOU' series.**

_**Three years ago... Outskirts of Athens, Greece.**_

"_Widow_, get the fuck out of there... The bastards are onto you," _Hawkeye_ hissed into the comm. link as he heard his partner take down, yet another, bodyguard down as she made her way down the twenty-something flights of stairs.

"_Hawk,_ shut the fuck up... I'm almost close to the mark," _Black Widow_ hissed back angrily, wishing that her partner would stop chirping in her ear while she tried to work.

"The mission's been compromised Nat..." Clint hissed, removing his _Hawkeye_ facade. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!" he shouted, losing his patience as he felt his heart quicken in worry.

It was three minutes - three long fucking minutes - that Clint did not need to wait before he received a reply from the red haired assassin. "Target's terminated... I'm on my way out," _Black Widow_ recited as she made her way down to the entrance. "How many guards are there at the entrance _Hawk_?" she asked as she shot another two attackers coming at her.

"None," _Hawkeye_ replied as Clint put back on his emotionless mask. "I took them all out the first time I told you to get the fuck out of that building," he hissed angrily. "What is it with you and disobeying direct orders?"

"Clint... SHUT THE FUCK UP," Natasha hissed, finally losing her patience not to argue with him. "You can give out to me when we get back to the hotel."

"I swear to God, _Widow_... You better get the fuck out of there... The bastards have fucking rigged the place with explosives," _Hawkeye_ stated as he latched another arrow and aimed it for the head of a guard running out of the building. "NOW NATASHA!" Clint shouted.

Natasha ran out of the building just in time before explosions started at the top of the building. Within ten minutes, she had reached her partner as the whole building took to fire. Clint grabbed her hand and they both ran to where they had the car they got in case they needed to get a quick getaway.

"Come on and just say it Clint," Natasha muttered as Clint drove them out of the area.

Clint did not respond as he kept his eyes on the bendy road in front of him. But he did grab her left hand and squeezed it with his right as he continued to drive, showing that he was relieved that his lover was not injured.

Natasha noted the tension in her lover's shoulders and interlaced their fingers as she realised that he did not want to talk until they got to the hotel where there would be no distractions for him to voice his feelings. This as gonna be one long fucking drive.

*** * * One Hour Later... Hotel... Close to the Coast * * ***

"Clint," Natasha started as she turned to look at him after they had closed the door behind them but was cut off by said man as he grabbed her hips tightly, pushed her against the wall and assaulted her lips desperately.

"Why were you so fucking stupid?" Clint asked angrily when he broke away from her lips, both of them panting for air, pushing her further into the wall. "Why didn't you follow my direct orders when I told you to get out?"

"I was doing my job Clint... You can't expect me not to do what I think is necessary to get the job done... You need to trust me that I know what I'm doing," Natasha replied as she brought her hands up slowly to rest them on his broad shoulders.

Clint sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "I do trust you Nat... I just... I care too much about you to not worry even though I know perfectly well that you can protect yourself," Clint whispered as he pulled their bodies closer, moving his head so his face was buried in her long ruby locks.

"I'm sorry Clint... I didn't mean to make you worry like that," Natasha whispered as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, feeling the tension in his shoulders loosen lightly at her embrace.

Instead of replying with words, Clint turned his head so he could kiss the skin of her neck that wasn't covered by her hair or the collar of her cat suit. He continued his path until he reached her lips, claiming them with his own desperately as if he was reassuring himself that she was okay, that she was still with him.

Natasha moaned loudly as Clint lifted her up and walked into the bedroom. "I'm s-... still... here... Clint," Natasha whispered in between moans as she grabbed the nape of his neck with her left hand, keeping their lips locked in a heated kiss. "I'm still here... I'm not going anywhere."

"You're right... You're not going anywhere," Clint mumbled, making Natasha frown in confusion at his words.

"Clint what are you s-..." Natasha started but was cut off when Clint practically threw her onto the bed.

"I'm going show you why you are to never scare me like that ever again," he warned as he moved over to his bag that he had brought to the hotel. He took a small brown paper bag out of his bag, making Natasha wonder what exactly the archer had bought the previous morning.

"What's in the bag Clint?" she whispered before gasping as her partner pounced onto the bed, onto her, pining her to the bed with his weight.

"Something that makes sure you never disobey a direct order from me again," Clint stated as he grabbed her wrists and pushed them against the pillows beneath her head. He grinned as Natasha raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"And what's that?" the red head whispered before moaning as Clint claimed her lips hungrily, making her cease her questioning, lost in her lover's touch.

Clint placed the bag on the bedside locker and continued to kiss Natasha as he pulled the zipper of her suit down slowly, keeping her distracted as he continued to kiss her hungrily. "Clint," she moaned as said man brushed his hands over her breasts teasingly with feathered touches.

"Yes Nat?" he whispered teasingly as he helped her push the skin tight suit off her shoulders.

"Want you," Natasha mumbled into his mouth as she tugged at the zipper of his tactical suit reverently, wanting to get him naked as soon as possible. "Now," she whispered as she finally got the zipper down, breaking the kiss so she could pull the vest and his black wife beater over his head, throwing them onto the floor before crushing her lips against his again, not wanting their make out session to stop.

"Want you too Nat," Clint whispered into her mouth as she opened it to allow his tongue entrance. He tugged her suit down to her hips, making her raise hips to let him tug the troublesome leather over the curve of her ass while she caught the nape of his neck with her left hand while her right gripped his left bicep. Clint quickly removed Natasha's suit and boots, not even needed to break their kiss.

"Then we've reached an agreement," she whispered, grinning as she nipped at his tongue playfully while she brought her feet to his hips, using her toes to tug at the waistband of the archer's tactical combat pants.

Clint grinned mischievously into their kiss as he brought his hands around her back, unclasping her black sports bra with expertise he had gained after how many years as her partner and lover. "About what?" he teased as he slowly grabbed her hands and pushed them back down onto the bed, pulling her bra up along her hands before tying them together and to the headboard.

"What the hell Clint?" Natasha hissed in confusion, tugging at her restraints as she tried to get free but it was futile attempts to try get out of the archer's knots.

"I told you," Clint stated teasingly as he got off the bed and slowly stripped himself down to his boxers, grinning at his partner as she licked her lips as she watched his muscles flex as he moved. "I'm gonna _punish_ you for not following orders," Clint stated as he walked over to Natasha's bag, making the red head frown in confusion.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Natasha whispered as she watched Clint take out her spare bra as well as two of her clean panties. She watched as he smirked at her smugly as he walked back over to the bed. Suddenly he grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs apart, using her panties to tie her to the bed, much to her secret pleasure; she absolutely loved it when Clint got dominant when they decided to take their partnership to the sheets.

"I think..." Clint started, nipping and sucking on her skin as he made his way back up her body, grinning as she moaned loudly and throwing her head back in pleasure as he nipped on her nipples teasingly. "I think... that I might just show you instead," he whispered before sucking hungrily on her weak spot.

"Fuck... Clint," Natasha groaned loudly at his actions, not noticing as he spreads her arms and tied them to the headboard separately. "What do you mean?" she whispered as he kissed her hungrily, nipping her bottom lip, sucking on it teasingly.

"Put it like this... You're not allowed move unless I tell you that you can move," Clint stated as he pulled away from her lips, grinning at her smugly as she glared at him for his words. "You're not allowed to cum unless I give you permission... Is that clear Ms Romanova?" he asked in Russian, grinning as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"You got to be kidding me..." she whispered in her native tongue, her jaw slack in surprise at her lover's words. _Did he want her to beg for her release?_

"I don't think that's an answer Ms Romanova?" Clint whispered as he moved his way back up to the head of the bed, running his hand along her side as he moved. "Is what I said clear _Ms Romanova_?" he asked again as he moved his fingers to her entrance, running over her still covered slit, making Natasha groan at the sensation in reply.

"Yes..." she gasped, biting her bottom lip as she tried to control her body natural instinct to buck her hips up to his calloused touch.

"Yes _Master_," he stressed as he slipped two of his digits passed her panties and inside her tight cunt, making Natasha groan loudly at the feeling of the archery roughened fingers curling slightly inside her.

"Yes Master," Natasha moaned all the while glaring murderously (_more like desperately_) up at the boyishly smug look on her partner's face. She could not believe that Clint would even dare to try make her refer to him as '_Master_.' Oh she was so gonna make him pay for this.

"Good girl," Clint whispered before leaning down and kissing her chastely. "And if you continue to be good, I'll let you get your release," he whispered, grinning as he pulled his fingers out of her and pulled away from her luscious lips, much to Natasha's disappointment.

"What does being a good girl involve... _Master_?" Natasha whispered, watching her lover carefully. She watched as he carefully checked to see if all of her restraints were comfortable before he climbed on top of her.

"You don't move or you don't cum without my permission... That's all," he whispered before leaning down and kissing her softly as he cupped her cheeks with his hands lovingly. "The minute you feel uncomfortable you tell me Nat... I don't want you to be uncomfortable Baby," he whispered against her lips.

Natasha nodded and kissed him back lovingly. "Okay," she mumbled against his lips, smiling softly at the caring side of her partner; no matter if he was more injured than her or not, he always put her needs before his.

Clint slowly broke the kiss and made his way down her jaw, sucking and nipping her skin, leaving several hickeys along her pulse point as he moved his lips down her body. He chuckled lightly as she moaned loudly when he took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting on the erect bud, making his lover cry out in pleasure as he brought his right hand to massage her left breast firmly.

"You like this don't you?" Clint whispered teasingly against her skin as he switched his lips to her other breast, switching his hands so he could drag his right hand down to her cunt, brushing his thumb over her clit through the panties tauntingly, making Natasha moaned in approval. "You like being tied up by me so I can pleasure every single inch of your body," he whispered before blowing seductively on her now wet skin, making Natasha bit her bottom lip hard (hard enough to draw blood) to stop herself from squirming at the sensation.

"Yes Master," Natasha moaned loudly, not noticing the smug look on the archer's face as he kissed and licked his way down to her stomach, pausing to dip his tongue inside her belly button, making Natasha squirm at the action.

Clint stopped his actions and slapped the inside of Natasha's left thigh, just this side of being pleasurably painful to the red head. "This is your only warning Natasha: Do. Not. Move. Again," Clint warned as he put his lips back on her stomach, continuing his slow path down her body.

"Yes Master," Natasha whispered as Clint made his way pass where she needed him most, kissing his way down to each ankle before slowly making his way up to the apex of her thighs.

"What do you want me to do Ms Romanova?" Clint asked in Russian as he ran his nose along her slit just above the juice soaked fabric of her panties, causing Natasha to groan loudly in ecstasy at his actions.

"I want you..." Natasha started but was cut off by her own moan as Clint brought his left hand to her entrance, running it along the same path as his nose. "I need you to touch me Master," Natasha whispered in Russian, panting heavily as she tried to control her lust filled senses.

"I am touching you Natasha," Clint replied, grinning as she sighed in frustration at his teasing behaviour.

"Please Cl... Master... I need you to touch me... Not tease me," Natasha begged, groaning in frustration as Clint only chuckled at her request. Knowing he would only continue to tease her, she decided to ask for exactly what she needed. "Master, I need you to use that multi-talented tongue of yours on my cunt... Please, eat me out," Natasha begged, moaning loudly as her lover pulled her soaked panties further against her, adding friction to her clit.

"Mmm..." Clint mumbled as he nuzzled her with his nose. "Okay," he eventually whispered when he heard his lover cry out his real name in frustration/ pleasure. He brought his hands to the sides of the panties, tearing them easily, much to Natasha secret approval, and removed them quickly. He slowly ran his tongue along her slit before stopping at her clit.

"God... Yes," Natasha moaned loudly as Clint wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking hungrily on the bundle of nerves. Her pitch got higher and higher as Clint slowly slid two of his fingers inside her, curling and scissoring them in time with lapping his tongue on her clit.

Suddenly, Natasha bucked her hips as Clint added another digit inside her, hitting her G-spot in the process.

Clint pulled out of her and got off the bed. "I told you not to move Natasha... You do realise that I have to punish now," Clint stated as he walked up to the locker where the paper bag was placed. And what he took out of the bag surprised Natasha.

"Clint... You seriously did not buy a vibrator?!" the red head whispered hoarsely, watching her partner carefully as he slowly climbed back onto the bed and on top of her.

"Mmhmm," Clint mumbled as he straddled her thighs and turned on the vibrator, dragging it over her breasts teasingly, making Natasha moan loudly in reply. "How many times do you have to be told... Do. Not. Disobey. A. Director. Order. From. Me," the archer stated as he placed the instrument on his lover's clit, making the red head squirm and cry out at the sensitivity that the vibrator created on her engorged flesh.

"Oh God... Clinton," Natasha moaned as she threw her head back as Clint moved so his face was level with her cunt. Clint raised his hand to her entrance and slowly pushed three of his fingers back inside her as he turned the vibrator to maximum.

"I told you not to move and not to cum until I told you... So not I'm gonna punish you for being such a naughty girl," he whispered as he added another finger inside her and added his tongue to her clit, grinning as she moaned in frustration and ecstasy, her body unable to chose the better of the two yet.

"Okay... Master..." Natasha mumbled, making Clint raise his eyes to look at her. "_Punish_ me in whatever way you deem necessary," she whispered, making Clint grin smugly as she gave herself to him completely.

"Don't worry Ms Romanova," Clint whispered in between lapping at her clit. "That's exactly what I plan on doing."

*** * * Seven (or So) Hours Later * * ***

"Please... Clint... Master... I'm sorry..." Natasha moaned, unable to take her lover's teasing any longer. "I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders... I'm so sorry... I won't do it again... I need to cum for you," the red head pleaded as Clint curled his fingers inside her for the umpteenth time with the last seven hours or so.

"Okay then Natasha," Clint whispered against her lower lips, making Natasha squirm at his warm breath and the vibrations of the instrument he was pushing against her entrance. "Cum for me," he ordered huskily against her cunt. And that was all that was needed to send the red head into oblivion.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed in ecstasy, practically seeing white stars, so loudly she vaguely wondered if anyone within a ten mile radius could hear her screams as she was finally allowed to have her climax.

The red head slowly came down from her high, not sure if she had blacked out from her orgasm, and noticed her partner, hovering above her, wearing his boyishly smug smirk, the one he only wore when he knew he had done something to make Natasha happy.

"Hi Sexy," the archer greeted before he leant down and kissed her slowly but hungrily.

Natasha shifted her legs slightly and realised that her ankles were now free. She raised an eyebrow at Clint when he pulled away from their kiss; _how had she not realised that her partner had released her legs?_

Clint chuckled and kissed her again before mumbling into her mouth, "You passed out in pleasure from your release," he whispered, grinning smugly as she mumbled an 'oh' in response, too busy with the fact that their tongues battled for dominance. "Mmhmm... I felt that it wouldn't be comfortable for you if I fucked you into the mattress with your legs still tied up," he added smugly, making Natasha smirk in reply.

"You think you can fuck me into the mattress? _Master_, do you have that much stamina?" Natasha whispered tauntingly, knowing exactly how effective her teasing him could be when they decided to fuck.

Clint smirked at her as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Oh, I don't think that Ms Romanova," Clint started as he pushed himself inside her, making them both groan in pleasure as he bottomed out inside her. "I know that I can fuck you into this bed... and any bed, for that matter... And fuck your brains out at the same time," Clint finished smugly, placing his left hand beside her head while he used his right to place her left leg over his shoulder, sending him deeper inside her.

"Really?" Natasha whispered seductively as she arched her back for him. "I'll hold you up to that Barton," she teased, earning a smirk from her lover.

"You won't need to Romanoff," he shot back as he pulled back slowly until only the tip of his cock was inside her before slamming his hips back inside her, making Natasha cry out in pleasure at his actions.

Clint quickly built a steady, strong, deep rhythm, pounding into Natasha, making the red head moan her pleasurable approval at his actions. Natasha moved her right leg so she could wrap it around her partner's waist.

"Fuck... Clint... Right... there," Natasha moaned as she threw her head back, feeling the familiar pooling in the bottom of her stomach again.

"Right there yeah?" the archer whispered as he brought his right hand to their fronts and brushed his thumb over her clit, making the ex-Russian gasped her approval at his movements.

"Yes," Natasha gasped as Clint brought her right leg to his free shoulder. "Please... Clint... I want... I need to cum with you," she moaned as she felt said man lose his rhythm slightly at her request.

"Oh... How much do you need to cum with me?" Clint whispered as he continued to drive his lover further into the mattress. "How badly do you need to climax with me inside you?"

Natasha gasped loudly and arched her body to his as he pounded inside her. "Please... Cli-... Clint... Please... c-... Cum... with... me," Natasha begged.

"Gladly," Clint whispered before kissing her hungrily as he finally sent her over the edge, making her pull him into his own orgasm.

"NATASHA!" he grunted into her mouth while Natasha screamed, "CLINT!" into his.

"Fuck," Natasha whispered as Clint collapsed on top of her, both of them panting heavily as they came down from their highs. "You were right Clint... You are very capable of fucking my brains out," she whispered as she turned her head to kiss his temple lovingly.

"Glad you agree," Clint mumbled against her shoulder before kissing his way back to her shoulder. When he reached her lips, he kissed her softly. "Did you enjoy it?" he whispered against her lips, grinning as she hummed 'yes' as a reply. "Good," he started, grinning as her breath hitch as she realised what he was going to do. "Because I'm not done _punishing_ you yet," he whispered as he pulled back out so the tip of his dick was still inside her. "And we have fourteen more hours to kill."

"Bring it on Barton," Natasha shouted back before gasping in ecstasy as the archer slammed back inside her.

And that's exactly what Clint did. Every possible position with Natasha's hands still restraint. And proof that Clint hand pounded her into the mattress like he had told her he would; the red head could not walk straight without limping for almost two weeks after Athens... Much to the pleasure of the two agents. Except Natasha almost killed Maria and Phil when they started teasing her about the numerous hickeys on her usually pale neck and the very noticeable limp the ex-Russian had.

Not that Natasha was actually complaining about how she received the mentioned affects. Because in her opinion: Dominant, _punishing_ Clint had to be the sexiest thing on the planet. If you get the idea.

**So any comments? Was Clint dominant enough?**

**Reviews = Load of Love!**


End file.
